memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Lowell Peterson
Lowell Nick Peterson is a veteran camera operator and cinematographer, a member of the American Society of Cinematographers, who worked as camera operator on the first two seasons of under cinematographer Edward R. Brown, and as additional photographer on . For his work on The Next Generation, Peterson only received screen credit in the end credits of the pilot episode . According to Patrick Stewart, Peterson was the person on set that he trusted. When the director called "cut!", Stewart always had a look if Peterson had a nod of approval or shake of disapproval for him. Following Peterson's reaction Stewart asked for reshoots of the scene. Peterson worked as director of photography on over 70 episodes of the hit drama series Desperate Housewives between 2005 and 2011 which features Trek alumni Teri Hatcher, Brenda Strong, Mark Moses, Alfre Woodard, and Vanessa Williams. He was interviewed on the Season 2 DVD special "Directing Desperate Housewives: An Episode from Concept to Completion". Peterson worked as first assistant camera operator on the film Disco 9000 (1976), the action comedy The Human Tornado (1976), the drama Hughes and Harlow: Angels in Hell (1978), the adventure Mistress of the Apes (1979), the television series Hawaii Five-0 (1979-1980), The White Shadow (1980-1981), and Lou Grant (1981-1982), and the television drama Something About Amelia (1984, cinematography by Edward R. Brown). As camera operator Peterson worked on the television series The Duck Factory (1984), the television drama Children in the Crossfire (1984, cinematography by Edward R. Brown), the television series 1st & Ten (1984) and Scarecrow and Mrs. King (1985-1986), the comedy Like Father Like Son (1987), the drama Coupe de Ville (1990), the thriller A Show of Force (1990), the drama Postcards from the Edge (1990, with set lightning technician Adam Glick and steadicam operator Randy Nolen), the thriller Guilty by Suspicion (1991, with Roxann Dawson), the drama The Mambo Kings (1992), and the horror film Dracula (1992). As second unit director of photography he worked on the fantasy comedy Bedazzled (2000) and on the romance Bubble Boy (2001). On the 2004 superhero sequel Spider-Man 2, Peterson was the director of photography of the blue screen unit. The film featured Kirsten Dunst and Donna Murphy. From the early 1990s on Peterson worked as director of photography/ cinematographer. His credits in this position include the television series Knot's Landing (1990-1993), Hotel Malibu (1994, with Joanna Cassidy), Second Chances (1993-1994, with Ray Wise), The Client (1995-1996), Superman: The Adventures of Lois & Clark (1995-1996, starring Teri Hatcher), Moloney (1996-1997), Profiler (1998-1999), Ryan Caulfield: Year One (1999), and Six Feet Under (2004). His film work includes the television movies Galaxy Beat (1994, with Tracy Scoggins), The Inspector General (2000, with Virginia Madsen), More, Patience (2001), Just Ask My Children (2001, with Virgina Madsen and Jeffrey Nordling), Life On Parole (2003), Sasquatch Hunters (2005), and the comedy Bickford Shmeckler's Cool Ideas (2006, with John Cho). Peterson received three American Society of Cinematographers Award nominations for his work on Second Chances (1994), Profiler (2000), and Just Ask My Children (2001). In 2005 he received an Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Cinematography for a Single-Camera Series for his work on the series Six Feet Under. He serves on the Awards and Membership Committees of the American Society of Cinematographers, and is a member of the Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers. http://www.emmys.tv/board-governors/cinematographers External link * Peterson, Lowell